


Candy

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Candy, Candy Canes, Dessert & Sweets, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, Logan Enjoys Sweets, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Lollipops, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Logan's been working hard lately, and Patton brings them some sweets.
Series: Holidays 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Kudos: 5





	Candy

Logan was enjoying some quiet time in their room, getting a few things from this year filed away and starting to get out a few things to work on scheduling for the coming year. Their desk was cleaned up, a new set of shelves in Thomas’ long-term memory had been arranged and labeled properly, and they had plenty of ideas as to how they could organize things for the next year to make their system more efficient than before.

Logan was just getting settled in the armchair in the corner of their room with a book when there was a gentle knock at the door. They set their book aside and went to answer the door, finding Patton on the other side.

“Logan!” Patton cheered. The fatherly Side was holding a small blue box in his hands, filled with a number of different candies that Logan enjoyed from time to time. “I went with Remy, Dice, and Emile to a few shops in the Imagination, and we picked up some candies for everyone. Everyone else has their box, but you were busy, so we didn’t wanna bug you, but I didn’t want Remus to snatch yours up, too, so uh, I brought it for you,” Patton told them.

“Oh, I see,” Logan replied, taking the box from Patton’s hands. They usually wouldn’t admit to having a sweet tooth, aside from their love of Crofter’s jam. But, Patton knew the sweets every Side preferred, so they wouldn’t turn down the small assortment. “Thank you, Patton. I appreciate this,” they said with a bit of a nod.

“No problem, Logan!” Patton smiled, before heading off down the hall to do whatever else he was planning to do that day.

Logan stepped back into their room and shut the door, allowing a small smile to cross their features. They set the small box on their desk and looked through the various sweets it contained. Dark chocolate pretzel bark, some blueberry candy canes, peanut butter cups, a few  _ Butterfinger _ bars, some mixed nuts, and a number of lollipops in their favorite flavors were included in the box, which brought more of a smile to Logan’s face. They opened up one of their desk drawers, where they kept various treats for late night scheduling sessions or reading time. They knew they shouldn’t eat such things late at night, often telling off Thomas and the other Sides for doing the same thing, but it wasn’t a common occurrence for them to do it themself.

The logical Side set all the new treats into the drawer, following the organizational system they already had in place. They did take a single wild cherry lollipop for now, storing the rest of the treats and shutting the drawer. They unwrapped the lollipop and disposed of the wrapper, making their way back over to the armchair in the corner and popping the candy into their mouth as they settled back in, now getting to start on their reading. Nobody else needed to know about their personal little stash of candy.


End file.
